Something Simple
by AcidSidewinder
Summary: A oneshot with Johnny Dimarco and an original character. Contains sexul content.


I've never been one of the girls on the dance floor dropping it against her boy or girl, but there's just something about him and the way he makes me feel that has me taking his hand and leading him to the makeshift dance floor. A grin is tugging at my lips as I'm sliding my body against his to the rock music, looking up at his face to see the cutest smile and the sweetest eyes. My hands are entangled with his as we just move around in this little area, in complete content with each other. I press my lips up against his and exhale a happy breath as I feel his smiling lips.

Getting the unique taste of his mouth only drives our kiss deeper. Making my hands leave his to connect around his neck. His hands rest on my hips and there is no space left for even air in-between our warm bodies that are tightly pressed. His tongue glides along my bottom lip and I meet it with mine before granting him access. My fingers tug at strands of his hair as little blissful noises are muffled through our lips, barely escaping my mouth.

The song ends and there is a pause before the next one starts up, its then that I can hear the little wolf whistles of the surrounding partiers. "Looks like we have an audience," He murmurs against my lips, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," I whisper, just as quietly. Our bodies back up and his hand takes hold of mine once more as we go off in look for the van. It's open and empty so he climbs in and I follow, shutting the door and pressing the lock button as soon as the _thunk_ surfaces telling me it's closed. In the cramped little van, layered with blankets and pillows, I take him down quite easily.

I extend my leg over his waist to pull myself closer against him, any body part of mine touching his leaves me wanting more. Our lips are moving in this sloppy but tame sync, and in the heat of it I drag my teeth against his bottom lip, pulling it away from his mouth. And this tiny pop noise bursts out when I let go. He chortles softly and takes my cheek in his palm, looking over my face and into my eyes before pressing his lips back to mine.

He rolls us over and gets on top of me; a little giggle escapes my mouth at his forceful motion. His hand tangles in my black locks and he pulls at my hair roughly, and with my reaction he can tell I like it. I wrap one of my legs around his waist to pull him down against me. I can feel the throb and the growth of his growing appendage.

Now his other hand travels down my side and rests on the skin that has been broken free by my disgruntled clothes, just above my hip bone. His hand brushes underneath my shirt and scans up along the side of my stomach, sending a want throughout my body. I clasp my hands to his hips and give them a little squeeze as his hand slides over and into my bra.

His mouth ventures from mine and roams to my jaw line, travels down my neck to the very side were he places numerous kisses and nips. My left hand works up his back, beneath his shirt to touch his smooth, warm skin. A gasp floats up the hot air as his teeth dip into my skin in a bite.

I bite my bottom lip as this continues to get heated. He removes his hand from under my shirt and places it besides me, to hold himself up from lying too much of his weight on me.

More minutes pass as our breathing becomes drier and our body's heat up and moisten. And before long his hand is unbuttoning the button on my jeans and unzipping the short zipper that follows. For just a fraction of a second my body goes tense and it's a fraction of a second too long, for he felt it. "Are you okay?" He asks, pulling his face up and away to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply, taking in a few needed breathes.

"We don't have to-" He starts but I stop him and cut him off. I knock my mouth into his and literally take his breath away, I can feel it. His nose flares and I can feel him breathe in and out through it. I suck on his bottom lip and once again trap it between my teeth. When I let go of his lip his tongue flicks against my lips and rolls over the hoop that pierces my lip.

His hand rubs along the hem of my underwear, touching the skin exposed by my now undone jeans. The minutes go by and as almost being hesitant he continues to stroke the soft skin that's exposed, not going any farther. Cooking up a plan, I take hold of his tongue that is skimming the insides of my oral cavity. I take it between my teeth in a sharp bite that causes him to make this growly, moan sound. He pulls back and takes his tongue back into his mouth, cooling off the sting of my bite.

A mischievous little grin then works along his redden lips as he looks down at me. His lips touch mine in a peck before he leaves kisses along my cheek and down my throat, finding sanctuary in the side of my neck once again. His hand breaks between my skin and the cotton fabric, pushing it down as his hand delves deeper.

His fingers dance along my lips lightly, getting me more aroused with every little touch. His index finger slides in and moves around in a little motion, at first. When he feels that I'm fine he picks up his pace slightly. Shortly he adds a second digit as he continues a steady, quick velocity.

As the minutes pass and I'm pulling at his hair, his body and groping anything within reach, the all too familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one with the imaginary swirls and weightlessness, starts to shape. My lungs are tugging for air in this stuffy little van as I'm reaching the top of this height. Not only can I hear his heavy breath against my ear, I can feel it too as he hungrily tastes for my flesh.

And in a fraction of a moment I reach the top, reach that pure pleasurable moment and the bliss afterwards, to then resume to the simple serenity I had before. He removes his fingers and his hands from beneath my jeans, resting it then once more on hip. I kiss the side of his face, once, twice and a third time before smacking his cute denim covered ass. "Hey," He mutters against my neck, coming up to kiss the side of my face as well. My face must read something because before I even tell him I don't wish to go any further he's saying, "We can stop here." I can't help but smile at his sweetness and kiss him again for the hundredth time tonight. And it's not so much that I don't want to, or that I've only been dating Johnny for three and a half weeks, it's more that I value this relationship. This is something new and he makes me feel definitely different, it's more that I don't want our first time in a van where everyone else sleeps and exchanges their bodily fluids.

"Are you guys still in there? Mind getting out, you obviously aren't using this thing right." One of the guys outside of the van yells, while knocking roughly on the van window.

"I suppose the whole '_if the van is rocking don't come knocking' _doesn't apply if it isn't…well rocking..." I whisper, giggling. Sighing, he pulls away and rolls over to the side of me, and then I button up my jeans, zip them and sit up. "Let's go back to my house for some more alone time." I then say, placing my lips against his forehead really quick before turning to the door that is being hammered on by a relentless fist.

"Sounds great," He replies from behind me as I clamber out of the door after pushing it open. Only for a moment, while I'm adjusting my clothes to be comfortable, are we not touching. But then he takes my hand and our fingers interlace and we're walking back to his car.


End file.
